<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Clearing of Things by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647841">The Clearing of Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been awhile since anything had been normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Clearing of Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts">taichara</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally, Vixel's desk was clear and orderly. </p><p>It had been awhile since anything had been normal. </p><p>At least he could updated his records for the orchestra-- everyone had been paid for the month, even if a portion of that was for domestic work and not music. They still practiced and performed regularly, but there was always far more to be done. Vixel always offered up whichever of his skills might be the most useful for the day, though sometimes situations turned quickly and he'd... needed to be flexible more than once. </p><p>With payments noted and checked off, that ledger could at least be slid down into a drawer. A few sheets of music were beneath it; a violin piece he'd been practicing for his own enrichment. He thought his own playing lacked a certain something, but it was difficult to pinpoint exactly what that something <i>was</i>. Lately, it had changed a bit. Perhaps if he had time in the evening, he could go through it again, along with something that he felt a bit more comfortable playing. </p><p>The pages were quickly shuffled over onto a music stand, one of two. The second one was the one he'd arrived with, but it had been damaged during a visit from Lindworm, who was no longer allowed to try to squeeze into his quarters. Ramona had repaired the damage, but she'd also made a sturdier, more dragon-proof stand for him, just in case. </p><p>His own monthly pay was just to the side. It was not much, but since he had his quarters and meals and shared in chores, there was little for him to spend on. Perhaps he'd wander to town and see if anything struck his fancy. A quiet dinner might be nice. Or a new pair of earrings... </p><p>Vixel reached up to touch one of his ears and sighed. He'd liked the pair of earrings he'd been wearing and was still somewhat frustrated that he'd lost one of them. He'd heard it fall during combat, but-- It had landed in tall grass and unlike some more obvious accessories which tended to get misplaced-- everyone had retrieved Elisanne's tail at least twice --it couldn't be found easily and he didn't dare delay progress over such a small thing. </p><p>The pair he had in at present were older, from a town he'd stopped in with a previous orchestra some time before... The lone earring, when he'd tugged it out, had gone into the little pouch he kept all of his earrings in, whether they still had their mates or not. He couldn't entirely explain why he kept the single earrings; it would make more sense to sell the stones or metal, but... </p><p>He kept clearing off his desk, save for the slim blade laying across the furthest edge. It had also been made by Ramona, though he had not commissioned it. No, it was a gift, and one with so many layers to it that Vixel hadn't yet sorted them all. It was not as easy to clean as his desk, nor as easy to tuck back into a drawer as his collection of earrings and not think about. It was not music, waiting to played, nor his dear orchestra who were thankfully no longer destitute and could continue their passion. It-- </p><p>There was a familiar knock at his door and Vixel smiled. </p><p>"Come in, Ieyasu, please," he called as he got to his feet and pushed in his chair. </p><p>"Am I interrupting?" Ieyasu asked as he let himself in. </p><p>"Not at all." Vixel gestured for Ieyasu to have a seat, though his choices were mostly the bed, a trunk, or the desk chair. The bed, at least, had been cleared of a small pile of drakes who'd been drawn in through an open window to his earlier humming. "I was simply considering what I might do with myself." </p><p>Ieyasu chose the trunk, seating himself so carefully that he barely made a sound. "I admit to having already heard about quite a few wild plans for the evening." </p><p>He smiled and Vixel supposed that was what a large chunk of their number might do. That suggested there would be no place for a quiet dinner, but... </p><p>"Are you--?" </p><p>Ieyasu shook his head. "I would rather a quiet dinner, actually. Perhaps a cup of something with a--" </p><p>Ieyasu trailed off, his gaze across the room. Vixel was still standing; he'd meant to pull his chair back out. But it was easy to tell what Ieyasu had noticed-- The sword. </p><p>"Perhaps the training area will be empty enough I won't embarrass myself," Vixel said quickly. </p><p>"I've seen you," Ieyasu reminded him. "I know it is something you thought to put behind you, but..." </p><p>"There are many things I've thought to put behind me." </p><p>Singing, fighting, lost earrings... </p><p>Ieyasu had commissioned a sword so fine that it was almost painful to imagine using. It sat on his desk waiting patiently, much as Ieyasu sat on that trunk-- quiet and calm and so very <i>there</i>. </p><p>"Then do not think of it as dredging up the past," Ieyasu said. "Think of it as a step toward a peaceful future; one we are both fighting for." </p><p>"Yes," Vixel replied. "I know. I--" </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"I was going to head to town," Vixel said quickly. "I want to buy a new pair of earrings. Perhaps a few other things. And then... A quiet dinner, if we can find a somewhere?" </p><p>It had not been difficult to say, but the current silence pounded in his ears. </p><p>"I'd like that," Ieyasu replied after a moment, nodding. "In the morning, the training field will be all ours." </p><p>Ah, Ieyasu had him there. </p><p>"I'd like that," Vixel echoed. He moved to grab the pouch full of coins that made up his pay and then gazed again at the sword. </p><p>Perhaps it wasn't as complicated as he'd feared. Perhaps-- </p><p>In the morning, his desk would be clear. </p><p>And, unsurprisingly, it would truly feel good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>